Father
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: ¿Por qué justificar todas tus mentiras? Algo que siempre niegas: no eres bueno. Paternidad, eso está muerto y enterrado...


Hola! He revisado mis fics y notado algunas inconsistencias en ellos, por lo que he decidido eliminarlos y reeditarlos para corregirlas. Bueno, a lo mejor y ya se leyeron este. Si no es así, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto y la canción Father, spn de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Ari Koivunen**

* * *

**FATHER**

_**Now I've got myself together  
The things you do have made me sad  
Ties that should last forever  
Break loose in front of all that's bad**_

_**(Ahora me he reunido conmigo mismo  
Las cosas que haces me han hecho triste  
Los lazos que deberían durar para siempre  
se rompen frente a la adversidad)**_

Hace tiempo mi padre inició una historia: una historia en la que me tocó conocer algunos de sus demonios internos, una historia que terminaría atormentándome de por vida.

–¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? –gritaba él– ¡Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión! ¡Ni tú ni nadie va a detenerme!  
–¡¿Y qué hay de sus sentimientos? –sollozaba mi madre– ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cuánto lo has herido? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que las cosas sigan como si nada hubiera pasado?  
–¡No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo! ¡Si he de irme de aquí, será con mi hijo!

No cabía duda, hablaban de mí. Hacía tiempo que mis padres no me incluían en sus conversaciones, porque todo se basaba en sostener una mentira: su matrimonio. Así es, todo era mentira. Mis padres se habían casado hace trece años por una sola causa: yo. Eran jóvenes aun cuando mi madre supo de mi existencia, y fue entonces que mi padre, como caballero y para no desprestigiar a la honorable familia Akasuna, aceptó asumir su _responsabilidad_. Al año de casados empezaron a tener problemas: para empezar, mi padre no me quería. Él tenía tantos sueños, tantos proyectos y anhelos en los que no nos encontrábamos contemplados mi madre y yo, así que nos abandonó so pretexto de un viaje de negocios. Sin embargo, pasados cinco años las cosas empeoraron: no solo mi padre había perdido su trabajo y había regresado a Japón para convertirse en un alcohólico empedernido, ahora también le reprochaba a mi madre el haberme utilizado para mantenerlo atado a ella.

_**No, father of mine  
No, father of mine**_

_**(No, padre mío  
No, padre mío)**_

Mi padre siempre me vio como un estorbo en sus planes, hasta que cumplí los diez años. Fue entonces cuando todo cambió radicalmente: salíamos juntos al parque, veíamos el futbol los domingos, íbamos de pesca de vez en cuando, íbamos al minigolf, nos contábamos historias de terror y siempre iba a mis recitales de la escuela. No había duda: algo lo había hecho cambiar, se había reformado sin necesidad de ir a un psiquiatra o a uno de esos grupos para gente alcohólica. Mi madre sonreía al vernos a los dos, padre e hijo, rodar sobre el pasto y hacernos cosquillas. No obstante, había algo que no encajaba con aquellas muestras de cariño por parte de mi padre: mi madre no recibía el mismo trato.

Fue en mi cumpleaños número once fue cuando me di cuenta de ello: papá había traído un enorme pastel de chocolate y me había dejado invitar a todas las personas a las que yo quisiera. Como no conocía a mucha gente, me limité a llamar a mis compañeros de equipo: Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Pein, Itachi, su hermanito Sasuke, y sus primos Tobi y Obito. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el aire soplaba suavemente y un aroma a leche y miel llenaba el ambiente; nosotros jugábamos en la casa del árbol que papá había construido para mí como regalo de cumpleaños. Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que me asomé por la ventana de aquella casa y miré algo que desgarró mi alma: él había golpeado a mi madre, haciendo que cayera y quedara inconsciente.

Mi corazón latió a más no poder, y, abandonando a mis amigos, salí corriendo a mi habitación con los ojos acuosos. Mi padre no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y seguirme. Abrió la puerta y me vio ahí, acurrucado sobre mi cama conteniendo mis lágrimas.

–No fue mi intención –decía a modo de susurro, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama, detrás de mí– a veces los padres tenemos nuestros propios problemas  
–La mataste –sollocé, secando mis lágrimas que recién salían– ya no va a estar con nosotros ¿verdad?  
–No digas eso… –me contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa– ella va a estar bien…

_**My heart feels like burning  
Standing in front of all you do.  
No, I won't be returning  
Nothing could bring me back to you**_

_**(Mi corazón se siente quemarse  
De pie frente a todo lo que haces  
No, no voy a regresar  
Nada me podía traer de vuelta a ti)**_

A partir de ese día ya nada volvió a ser igual entre ellos: gritos, peleas, discusiones, lágrimas y súplicas por parte de mi madre… no obstante, y paralelo a eso, mi relación con mi padre se hacía día a día más estrecha. Ya no solo jugábamos a las escondidillas, o pasábamos la noche entera viendo películas, de hecho… mi padre había encontrado una nueva forma de demostrarme su afecto: todas las noches, cuando mi madre dormía, entraba a la casa del árbol –donde yo prefería pasar la noche– sin hacer ningún ruido, y al amanecer, cuando yo abría los ojos, ahí estaba él: sus ojos azules, tan puros como el mismo cielo, me miraban. Aquella sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro era como una obra de arte para mí, y esos cabellos, cómo olvidarlos; cómo olvidar aquellos cabellos tan dorados que opacaban al sol que me despertaba cada mañana… pero de noche… cuando yo seguía despierto, era otro: era como el hombre que se convertía en bestia bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, listo para lanzarse sobre su presa.

Ahora estoy en el patio trasero de mi casa, visitando por última vez aquella casa del árbol que fue testigo de varias noches de un idilio prohibido. El que mi madre se hubiese enterado de ello me dolía de sobremanera, pues jamás fue mi intención que eso pasara.

_**No, father of mine  
No, father of mine  
No, father of mine**_

_**(No, padre mío  
No, padre mío  
No, padre mío)**_

Él había matado sus esperanzas de reconstruir su matrimonio con las ruinas que quedaban ahora; le había hecho derramar lágrimas de sangre y había hecho de su existencia una tortura, lenta y muy dolorosa. A pesar de lo mucho que llegué a amarlo, no le perdonaría jamás todos los años de sufrimiento que le dio a mi madre, a aquella mujer abnegada que puso en riesgo su vida para traerme a este mundo, a aquella por la que ahora cuento esta historia.

Abro la puerta que da a la avenida, con maleta en mano, consciente de que, una vez fuera, no pisaría ese verde césped nunca más. Es lo mejor.

_**Why justify  
All your lies?  
Something you always deny  
You're no good  
Fatherhood  
That is dead and gone**_

_**(¿Por qué justificar  
Todas tus mentiras?  
Algo que siempre niegas  
No eres bueno  
Paternidad  
Eso está muerto y enterrado)**_

Así es: mi padre siempre buscaba la manera de justificar sus constantes peleas con mi madre, pero conmigo siempre utilizaba la misma excusa. Cada noche, cuando yo seguía despierto, él entraba a aquella casa del árbol, y cuando menos me daba cuenta ahí estaba él: su torso desnudo entraba en contacto con el mío; sus cálidas manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, llevándome a un vórtice de emociones y sensaciones entonces desconocidas para mí; sus labios tan finos sobre los míos, y nuestras lenguas danzando loca y apasionadamente; nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas; sus experimentados labios recorriendo mi aún pequeña piel; nuestras manos revolviendo los cabellos del otro; su miembro dentro de mi boca… todo un idilio, siempre sellado con dos palabras antes de dormir: te amo.

_**No, father of mine  
No, father of mine**_

_**(No, padre mío  
No, padre mío)**_

Escucho los gritos de mi padre, exigiendo saber mi paradero. Mi madre se niega a responderle y no la culpo. Ninguno de los dos sabía de mi partida: nadie sabía que retornaría a la eternidad, para volverme uno solo con el universo y purificar mi alma.

_**Why justify  
All your lies?  
Something you always deny  
You're no good  
Fatherhood  
That is dead and gone**_

_**(¿Por qué justificar  
Todas tus mentiras?  
Algo que siempre niegas  
No eres bueno  
Paternidad  
Eso está muerto y enterrado)**_

Mi madre lo había descubierto: había descubierto la infidelidad de mi padre con la persona menos pensada: yo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el alto a tantos años de sufrir en silencio la indiferencia de mi padre para con ella, la razón por la que ahora he decidido marcharme a la corta edad de trece años.

_**Why justify  
All your lies?  
Something you always deny  
You're no good  
Fatherhood  
That is dead and gone**_

_**(¿Por qué justificar  
Todas tus mentiras?  
Algo que siempre niegas  
No eres bueno  
Paternidad  
Eso está muerto y enterrado)**_

¿Que quién soy? ¿Que cómo se llamaba mi padre? Mi nombre: Akasuna no Sasori; mi padre: Akasuna no Deidara.


End file.
